We're Both In This Pain
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Old fanfic. VERY old. Lee falls into depression since Naruto and Sakura started dating. But he realizes he's not alone when he finds a crying Hinata. LeeHina OneShot.


**This is just a oneshot. I don't think I'll make anymore of this couple, but there aren't much of this pairing, so...I thought of making something for the LeeHina fans!**

**I don't write fanfics like this anymore though, I wrote it back in 2011.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Lee sighed deeply when he trained. He had felt down all week. The reason was that Sakura dates Naruto now, so his dreames at having her had crushed. And she said she loved Naruto deeply. Lee hadn't eaten recently, neither had he slept. He was that depressed. It was like he melted in to the ground.  
"What's wrong with my youthful student today?" Lee turned around to meet Gai-sensei's eyes. His normal youthful grin had turned into a worry in the sensei's eyes. He walked over to Lee and put his hand on his student's shoulder. The younger ninja refused to meet his teacher's gaze. He didn't want him to see the sadness he had. But he couldn't trick Gai. Gai knew him too well. To well it was scary.  
"Lee, look at me. I know something's bothering you, please tell me. Maybe I can help?" The Chuunin looked up at his sensei, hesitating before answering. "Nothing...it's just...Sakura..." he said his voice fading out. Gai smiled. He had heard about that Naruto and Sakura were going out. "Lee, you gotta learn to move on." Lee's onyx coloured eyes widened as he stared at his sensei. Gai continued. "I think you deserve so much more than her. Someone who cares about you. Someone who would have their full trust in you." Lee didn't respond. He just stared at his teacher. "And I'm sure you'll get someone someday! That's the spirit of youth!" He finished with doing the thumbs up. Normally the student would scream: "GAI-SENSEI!" and hug him, but didn't this time. He hugged his sensei normally and whispered: "Thank you, Gai-sensei." The Jounin got surprised by that action. It wasn't yourhful, but it surely meant he was grateful, or just down. He patted Lee's head. "Lee...are you feeling that down?" Gai thought as Lee kept on hugging his teacher.

The Chuunin ran. It was late afternoon and it was starting to get dark in Konoha. The only light seen came from the houses' windows, as well from the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He thought about what his sensei had told him. "Finding someone who cares about me...how will I ever..." He interrupted his thoughts as he heard sobbings a few metres away from the spot he stood on. I sounded like a girl's cry. He walked closer and closer to the sobbings until he saw a purple-haired girl sitting against a tree, crying. She looked down on something that looked like a photo. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered, sobbing more. He knew who it was. It was Hyuuga Hinata. His team mate Neji's younger cousin. Lee had no idea what he was supposed to do. Leave or walk over to her. 'C'mon, you dork! Walk over to her! She needs comfort!' his inner self screamed. "Maybe she wants to be alone..." he talked quietly to himself. 'BULLSHIT! If you don't walk over to her, you're careless! Do it now!' his inner self yelled and psychologically pushed Lee. The Chuunin did, with some hesitation, walk over to Hinata slowly. She didn't notice him until he had reached the tree. Her big white eyes, that was now teary, blinked twice and looked up at him. Lee stared at her for a moment. 'Wow. She has pretty eyes.' he thought. Lee stammared as he explained his matter of meeting her.  
"I...I heard you crying...and just wanted to see if you're alright. Are you?" She stared at him, no sign of invitation to join her. But then she moved aside, giving room for him. The shinobi sat down beside her as he watched her carefully. His gaze reached the photo in her hands. His eyes widened as he saw it was a photo of Naruto. He had no idea how she got it, but that's her manner, not his. His eyes widened more as he saw some tears drop on the photo. His gaze wandered up to see where it came from. With sadness he saw Hinata cry. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered once again. As she said that, she leant over to Lees chest. The older ninja stiffened up as he blushed a little. He had never been so close to a girl before. Maybe Sakura, but she did that with force if she had to. Hinata did it voluntary. He let his arms wrap around her and pull her into a bear hug. The kunoichi didn't react at that, as she had expected him to do so. She hugged back as she buried her head in to Lee's chest. "NARUTO-KUN!" she cried loudly. Lee excatly knew how it felt. He felt the same when he lost to Naruto about Sakura. He hadn't cried though. It wasn't manly. But Hinata could, she was a young lady after all.

Lee had lost Sakura, Hinata had lost Naruto.  
They were like one in this pain.

"I know exactly how you feel, Hinata-san." he said after a few sobs from the Kunoichi. She pulled away a little, still in the older Chuunin's embrance, and looked at him with big, teary eyes. "You know I like Sakura, don't you?" Hinata stared at him but silently nodded. "Then you think you get the combination." he said as he silently looked at the grass beneath him, with sadness in his eyes. Now it was Lee's turn to get comfort. "I-I'm sorry...Lee-san..." she patted him on the shoulder. But then she added: "B-but I think you deserve more! You're such a great shinobi, i-it would be easy for you!" he stared flattered at Hinata. His sensei had told him the same, but this was different. It was Hinata who said it! "It wouldn't be difficult for you either. I mean, you're kind, caring and pretty..." he blushed a little after saying that. Hinata did as well. He chuckled sadly. "I got only half of that."  
"Th-that's not true! You have as much as me! There's nothing with how you look! You look handsome!" she also blushed after saying that. She didn't know if it was true, but she wanted to comfort him as well.  
Lee pulled her into another big hug. "No one has ever said that to me...thank you..." he hesitated before continuing. "H-Hinata-chan."

"No, thank you...for calling me pretty...no one has said that to me either..." They pulled away, and looked at each other. They did that until Hinata blushed lightly and looked down. Lee placed a hand on her cheek. "Hinata-chan..." he whispered. She let him lean in to her as the gap closed between them. He kissed her softly still firmly. She was surprised, but still enjoyed it. After a while, they pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other. "I-I'm sorry, Hinata-chan..." he whispered. It had been for the both of them their first kiss. And it had felt great, much better than they had imagined. The kunoichi snuggled into his chest and hugged him. "I-I...think I love you, Lee-kun..." The shinobi hugged back as he smiled. She had called him 'Lee-kun'. His inner self screamed: 'Way to go, man!' "I-I love you too...Hinata-chan..." They sat like that for a while until Hinata's breath took deep, long breaths. Lee looked Hinata that had buried her face into his chest. "Hinata-chan...?" He held her so he could look at her face. Hinata snoozed lightly. Her pale eyes were closed now. Lee gazed her face. "Wow...she looks so cute..." he thought.

He carried her bridal style as he ran over to the Hyuuga family's house. It was late now, maybe like, 7.00 PM or something. Once he reached the house he knocked the door with his foot carefully, since his hands was carrying the Hyuuga girl.

The door opened. It was Neji. His white eyes widened as he saw his team mate carry his cousin. They looked so odd together. Neji smiled teasingly. "Special delivery?" Lee smiled back as he handed Hinata over to Neji's arms. Neji held his snoozing cousin as he stared at Lee. "What ya been up to?" The Chuunin blushed lightly. "N-nothing..." he said, stammering. Neji smirked at him.  
"I can see it now; Neji's cousin dates Neji's team mate. Interesting combo." Neji said teasingly. "W-wait...what?!" Lee managed to say, but Neji had already closed the door, chuckling. He blushed a little as he started to walk home. What will everyone think?

But he soon realized it wasn't wrong at all. He should be proud. Hinata was a fantastic kunoichi. He was supposed to feel lucky. And he did.  
They had been through the pain together, but wasn't anymore now.

Now that they had each other.


End file.
